Percy Jackson And The Last Olympian
by wisegirl1001
Summary: Set after BOTL it starts off as Percy being 15 and he goes on a quest that might hold the key for the dreaded Titan war. Percy becomes 16 and who's side will he choose. PERCABETH and a little bit of Percy and Rachel.
1. cyclope and a movie

_**I do not own Percy Jackson series**_

**This story takes place after BOTL, and is what i think the Last Olymian would be about**

**i am not the greatest writer I just wanted to put this out there. when something is bolded it usually means they are reading (dyslexic)**

**The story starts of when he is 15 he turns 16 later on. Please Review Thanks XD . Flames accepted. **

**Im CHANGING THE STORY SO THAT PERCY AND RACHEL NEVER BROKE UP. BUT PERCY AND ANNABETH HAVE SOMETHING GOING ON,**

Pecy's POV

Why in Hades does Math have to be so damn hard. Whoever created this stupid Pythogorium **(SPELLING?)** Theory should be locked in Tartarus.

anyways there was only 2 days of school left at goode high, normally I would kill to be able to go to Camp Half Blood. But I was not to stoked about seeing Annabeth the way she had just left without looking back, I tried calling her and everything, but nothing. Anyways my mom and I were pretty happy about me making it through the whole school year.

"Percy" my teacher said.

"Yes" I responded.

"Do you mind reading and answering question 22".

That ass he knew I was dislexic yet he always asked me to read,

"uhhh sure" i said with a little bit of Sarcasm..

**Era 1 dan 7 jactad**

I hated that i could never read.

"Are 1 and 7 Adjacent" Leo whispered.

"Well Percy we are waiting" said my really ANNOYING teacher.

RRRIIINNNGGG RRRIIINNNGGG

Few saved by the bell I thought to myself.

"uhhh Percy can I have a word with you" Mr Johnson said while picking up the books on the floor.

What now "Sure".

He closed the door and he locked it. Wait a second what was going on.

He started to grow he was a lot taller he screamed as I noticed that in fact he had one eye. A cyclopes I jumped back and uncapped Riptide. The cyclopes backed up at the sight of the blade and said "You are a shame of Poseidon you are not worthy". When a huge club had somehow appeared in his hands. He swung and I jumped back, just barely missing my head "I shale put Father out of his misory". He swung once more I jumped back begining to run up his club then on his arm. He tried to swat me like a fly, but I was to fast, I was already on his shoulder when I jumped kicking him in his only eye. He screamed and said "Ugh my eye" "No your nose" I responded. "you Shal be mine". The cyclopes began to charge I ran out of the way just in time. He hit the wall, actually bringing it down. We were only on the second floor. He began to rumble against the side of the building. I jumped pointing Riptide down he fell on a lunch table were a couple of kids were eating peacefully. I gained speed thrusting my blade into his only eye. The cyclopes dissintergrated as I capped riptide. A bunch of kids were screaming and running home. I did not wan't to look like a sore thumb so I did the same. The principle avacuated the school for "A gas or a furnance exploision". I decided to take a nap like i usually did under my favorite tree when I saw Rachel calmly Reading.

**WIL- TWIL- WTIL-ITE. **Why in Hades do I have to be Dyslexic. She saw me and waved.

"Cyclope trouble" she said so calmy putting her book down,

"Yeah.....................................so watcha reading" still not being able to read the cover.

"Twilight" she said "It's about my third time reading it".

"oohh yah Twilight i read that too" Trying to sound cool

"I bett you can't even read one word in this book".

"Soooo im just trying to start a conversation" I said interupting Rachael.

"Hey I have an idea" Racheal said with a grin on her face

"What is it".

"Well since you can't read" she started

"Hey i can read at a 2nd grade level K".

"Sorry well since YOU CAN ONLY READ AT A 2ND GRADE LEVEL" Rachel said trying not to laugh,

"Your point" I said getting aggrivated.

"Wouldyougoeandwatchthemoviewithme" She said as fast as she can

"what"

"Would you go and watch the movie with me" She said under her breath

".................................Hmmm" Annabeth was right at times I was a Seaweed brain with answering and stuff.

She began to blush and said "I understand if you don't wan't to go with me" tears forming in her eyes and all

"Sure why not" I said.

"GREAT I'LL PICK YOU UP TONIGHT AT 7".

"Okey" I said.

She got up all happy and excited she starded to skip,jump, and hug some random homeless dude.

I am such a Seaweed Brain what did i just get myself into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6:52 PM

"Percy"

"yah Mom"

"Are you ready for your date" she said. Even though she was in the kitchen i could tell she was smiling.

"yah I think so" I yelled back.

"Sooo i guess it didn't work out with Annabeth" my mom said.

ohhhh shi- I forgot about her what was i going to tell her.

DING-DONG

I ran over to the door and said hi, she looked awesome come on ima guy im allowed to look especially since my father is Poseidon.

"Bye mom"

"Bye Percy".

---------------- FAST FOWARD-------------------------

"Im so glad you decided to come" Rachel said.

"Yah me to"

Then I turned to tell her something when I felt the softest pair of lips on my lips the kiss only lasted about twentie seconds, but felt like an Eternity.

We pulled apart still blushing

"Did that just happen" Rachel said

"I think so".

We pulled in for another kiss (which turned into a make out) this felt so wrong yet so right.

how can i ever tell Annabeth, but then again she lives in California for all I know she could have Twenty boyfriends. I could really see Me and Rachel together.

**So whatcha think good bad. please review.**


	2. OH NOW SHE REALIZES P

**Disclaimer i do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

**PERCY'S POV**

We pulled in for another kiss (which turned into a make out) this felt so wrong yet so right.

how can i ever tell Annabeth, but then again she lives in California for all I know she could have Twenty boyfriends. I could really see Me and Rachel together.

-----------------------------------------------**Fast Foward**------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey Percy".

"What Mom".

"Time to get up" she said as she finished the last of her makeup"Your going to camp".

My eyes woke up faster than a half-blood could spell Bologna.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Dad are you ready are you ready".

"Sweetie it's 4 "o"clock in the morning" My father said quickly putting his head back in his pillow.

I ran back to my room jumped in the covers and held a picture of me and Percy, He probably never wan'ts to talk to me again, but i just have to tell him my feelings. This whole time I thought I was in love with Luke. But now i realized he was the one who was in my prophacy except i will loose him in the war. I could not go to bed because all I thought about was the Possibilities that Percy and I can have. I just needed to tell him that i love him. I felt my eyes heavy and quickly wen't to sleep the last words i said before going to bed was "Camp Half Blood here I come".

**SO watcha think hate it love it.**

**I know that this chapter is short, but i had a really bad case of Writers Block**

**I will try to make my chapters longer**


	3. The Quest

**Disclaimer I do not own the Percy jackson Series Sadly Rick Riordan does**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Bye mom see you later"

"Bye Percy I love you" see said inbetween tears because she new i was not going back home untill the war was over.

"I love you too" I said as comforting as i could.

" I know it's just i don't know what do do if I lo-"

"He'll be fine Mrs. Jackson" said a very familiar voice

" Ey G man wats up". I said a little more cheerfully

" Nothing Much".

"Well i should get going" my mom said breaking down.

"He'l be in good hands, theres really no need to worry" my best freind said trying to make her feel better.

"I know I know.................. Grover keep him out of trouble" my mom said trying to sound as happy as she could.

"Goodbuy Mom"

"um-hum" my mom was saying as she ran over to give me a hug.

"Try not to miss me K" she said sarcasticly, and could not help, but laugh.

Grover and i started to walk Past the beach, we saw many familiar faces Greeting us. We walked over to the Big House and like usual there was Mr.D and Chiron playing there usual card game.

"Oh Peter care to join us" said Mr. D with a devilish grin

"it's Percy how many times do i ha-"

"Percy just the Half-Blood i wanted to see". Chiron spoke interupting me.

"yah".

" I need a word with you" He said as if something was bothering him

I nodded and he took me Inside the Big House.

" We need you to go on a quest"

" What kind of quest" i guess they needed my awesomeness already "what is it".

"you have to go Underworld and retrieve Hade's Realm of Darkness we believe it has been stolen by Luke".

Luke that ass hole how i wanted to just kill him so badly, but i would not dare kill him with Annabeth around.

" Before you say yes or no just remember tha-"

" I'LL do it" I said interupting him.

" Theres only one problem normally i would never send one of my campers on this quest, because i cannot risk there death I can only send you a lone because I know you will survive because of the Prophacy so you can only go alone" Chiron whispered as if he wanted no one to know " I will set you off in about 2 weeks because i feel it is necaccary that you train with me a lone".

I nodded as he guided me back outside.

"What were you two doing in there EXPLORING eachother" Mr.D said inbetween laughs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fast Foward~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to go blow of steem at the Training area (or whatever it's called). I pulled out Riptide as i began to slash at the dummies imaginating each one of them as either Luke or Mr.D.

Suddenly I turned around quickly and saw annabeth reading or attempting to read

**WIL- TWIL- WTIL-ITE. **

TWILIGHT yes Rachel was reading the same thing the other day, Oh Rachel I forgot, what was i to tell Annabeth.

" Hey seaweed brain" annabeth sad with a much deeper voice

"Hey Wise girl did your voice change" I asked kind of curious.


	4. ALL THAT FOR ME :D

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~annabeth's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey Wise Girl has your voice changed" He asked with a small grinn.

I blushed and did not respond, Percy sat down next to me

"I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING" we both said at the same exact time.

"You first" Percy said "But make it snappy"

i could not help, but smile.

"Percy i have been thinking"

"When are you not" he said sarcastically.

I gave him a glare, but could not help, but giggle what i don't giggle.

"Well i was thinking and i realized that you were the one in my prophecy, but i would lose you after the war Perseus Jackson im in love with you".

Percy just sat there once he heard those words come out

"But what about Luke" he asked still in disbelief.

" I realized that i love him like a brother I LOVE YOU percy".

I felt Percy's warm hand on my hand i could not believe how much he changed.

He was at least 2 inches taller than me and had a lot more muscles.

His face looked as if it had somewhat matured and his jet black hair was just covering his eyes.

And did i mention he was HOT, we both looked at eachother at the same time and pulled in for a kiss.

O MY GODS i was kissing Percy KISSING him. My book fell to the ground as i werapped my arms around him and we started to make out. We pulled back slowly Percy had a devilish look in his face as we both began to blush.

"SHI-" Percy said under his own breath

" What's wrong did i di di did i do something wrong" i only thought the worst.

"No Annabeth it's just ever since i saw you i fell in love" he began to say as i blushed "But that day that i left camp i was going to tell you and all, but they way you acted hurt me severley (SPELLING?) and i was on the rebound".

No No NO why im so stupid

"Rachel is my girlfriend"

" WHAT HOW CAN THAT THAT MORTAL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND I MEAN I MEAN WHY WHY WOULD YOU EVEN GO OUT WITH HER"

"I told you i was on the rebound" he said very sadly.

"Hey i have an idea" i said with determination that Percy and I could be together " what if we were just friends with benafits, but just call eachother friends".

"Im sorry i ca-"

i interupted him by kissing him i pulled away and said just friends. he smilled and kissed me back.

He walked me to my cabin when I said

"The Athena cabin is really full would you mind if i sleeped in your cabin" trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"sure why not".

We raced hand in hand to his cabin we made it through the door and said wait here. he walked up to his fountain through a golden Drachnae and said Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

soon a fiquere began to appear and i saw Rachel WOW she has gotten really pretty, Hey Percy she said ughh i hate when girls act like that we need to talk Percy said.

okey shoot she said.

" Im really sorry, but i don't know how this would ever work i mean im a half blood and your just a"

"MORTAL" Rachel said on the bridge of tears.

"Listen Percy don't (sniffle) worry (sniffle) I (sniffle) understand listen i have to GO"

oh crap now she was really crying i did not know how much Percy meant so much to her.

when a female voice out of nowhere and said "please insert one more Golden Drachnea to continue".

"Bye Rachel i hope you can be one of my best friends"  
"yah it's not your fault".

when the message dissappeared as soon as it did disappear i jumped out giving Percy a hug

"you did all that for me".

"yah of course" he said while hugging me

we gave eachother one last kiss and wen't under the covers together.

No nothing happened, but it felt good to hang on to Percy as we sleept.


	5. HEY !

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PERCY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up in the middle of the night like always, but this time i woke up to a sleeping Annnabeth in one of my extra long shirts. I then remembered everything about last night, a small smile began to take over my face and i slowly got up. Before leaving i took one last look at Annabeth and slowly took of to the beach.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ANNABETH'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I heard a door close and immediantly got up, Where was I and why was I wearong one of Percy's shirt. Ooo yah now I remember I thought to my self. I smiled did a daughter of Athena know how to make a plan or what, I knew that if I sounded sweet enough Percy would have to give in. A perfect plan, but there was just one problem where was Percy now.

When it hit me "He's probably at the beach".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PERCY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I finally got to the beach and to me the beach was like heaven in earth. It was perfect the calm sound as the waves hit the ground, the nice gentle breeze that gently brushed along your face.

I quickly got up and whiped the sand of of my shorts took of my shirt and pants ( I USUALLY WEAR SOME TYPE OF SWIMMIMG GEAR UNDER MY PANTS). And i ran ran like there was no tomorrow, I jumped into the waves quickly diving under water, I got deeper and deeper untill i noticed something I have never seen before in the open. "A pearl". i quickly swam to grab it, it was like none I have ever seen i quickly put it into my pockets and continued to swim. I decided that i wanted to get wet and suddenly felt the suprisingly cold yet warm temperature of the ocean. I swm past crabs and some fish here and there, I willed to water to bring me up higher I was quickly out of the water and at least 50 feet in the air. I just stood on the water stairing into the moon. I heard a door close so I quickly doved into the water and waited.

It was Annabeth.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ANNABETH'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As soon as I got to the beach i quickly took of my shoes my favorite part of the beach was the sand, NO Wait my favorite part of the beach was seeing Percy happy.

I found a nice shell and quickly picking it up, when I was done Analyzing it i quickly dropped it into the sand. As soon as I did i saw an orange Camp Half Blood t shirt and a ripped pair of jeans.

"Percy" I thought no wait I said that aloud.

I sat down and remembered all the memories I had here and all the new ones i was going to have,

I could not believe how much Percy had groaned up it was killing me, he was even a bit more mature. And when I say "A bit" I mean a bit.

Anyways as soon as I stood back up to go look for Percy someone tapped on my shoulder,

It was Percy and without a shirt revealing his nice 6 pac and the muscles that where around it.

For some reason he was all wet and that mwade him look ten times more HOT, any girl would have gone all Aphrodite at one look at him. With his Sea Green eyes and Jet Black hair. He looked destined to be a model and his ass was FINE no I mean REALLY FINE with a capital**......F...Y...E N **ughh i hate being Dyslexic.

suddenly I heard his voice and he said

"HEY".


	6. HE ASKED ME

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ANNABETH'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yes I can't believe that just happened I really am lucky I thought to myself while I was supposed to be sleeping. "I wonder what mother would think" I said maybe a bit to loud,

"Annabeth go to sleep" my half sister Juliana said, I wonder if she really is a daughter of Athena she acts more like she is a daghter of Aphrodite. She's always putting on make-up and ALWAYS talking about boys.

"Let me guess is it about Percy"

"yah,but how'd you know" I asked

"Annabeth Annabeth Annabeth you really are not that smart when it comes to love are you. It really is obvios that you two have something going on".

"Really" I asked allready knowing the answer,

"Just try not to think aloud it's 4 o clock and im going to bed and you should to, after all a girl does need her beauty sleep".

I jyst can not believe that Percy asked me ME to be his Girlfriend".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey" said a to familiar voice,

"Percy" I said with a blush.

Percy that closed his eyes than he shook his body making himself dry, but me wet.

"Hey what was that for" I said while making him eat sand.

"Ooh now it's on"

Percy started to chase me he tackled me and started to tickle me.

" Stop **laugh** your going **laugh** to **laugh** hurt _**laugh**_ me"

He got up, but then i tackled him.

"hey" and a splash of water hit my face

"NOW your dead" I remember chasing him, but i tripped on something. I thought i was going to have a mouth full of sand, but Percy got me. We looked into eachothers eyes for a moment our two. We both sat down on the sand in sync stairing at the moon.

"It really is beautifull isn't is" Percy said

I looked at him smiled and said "Yah it is",

he looked at me again and said " It's almost as beautifull as you".

I had this weird feeling in my stomach and i started to blush it was good that he could not see me.

I looked at him while he was still stairing up when i got closer to him and gave him a quick kiss he looked down at me and said "would you be my girlfriend".

"Of course i will" as soon as I said that our hands imeadiantly touched when out of nowhere we heard footsteps and to our suprise we saw Grover.

" Yes I knew this would happen someday". Grover said a little to excited "Our little Percy is growing up"  
"Yes he is" MR. D said "Now go to bed before you have to scrup the toilets with your bear hands".

And with that we all ran laughing as we got to my cabin,

"goodnight Annabeth"

"Goodnight Percy".

There was an akward silence and I grabbed him into a kiss we wrapped are hand around eachother.

It was perfect it was only like 30 seconds, but not to me it.

"goodnight Wise Girl"

and with that he was off.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SILINA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I wonder if Percy had a Girlfriend I thought to myself, no one accept my mother knew that since the day I met Percy I had this HUGE crush on him. Usually I had no problem talking to cute boys, but for some reason it was so hard to talk about Percy. Am I in love with Percy, Yes yes I was, not only did he have an awesome personality, but he is HOT and trust me i know what hot looks like.


	7. EARTHQUAKE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PERCY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up Percy"

.............................

"Percy wake up now".

.............................

"PERCY"

" Yah yah chiron 5 more minutes please".

"You have 5 seconds"

"5".

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1".

Just as chiron got to 0 he picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"wait" i said as I hung on for my life "Let me get dressed".

Chiron looked at me carefully and said " You had your time",

just as he said that he through me on the floor in the training area.

"I said i was gonna train you so come on" chiron said

"What time is it" I asked already knowing chiron would get mad .

" That does not matter" chiron started " Now uncap Riptide and face me"

I reached for Riptide, but I realized I was still in my boxers.

" You did not let me put my pants on, I don't have it" I knew that once i said that it would be over for me. He gave me a glare and said "Well I guess you'll have to use a practice sword".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FAST FOWARD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chiron can we take a break it's been Seven hours" I said inbetween breaths,

"Sure you got 11 minutes" Chiron also said out of breath.

I looked around and noticed the small crowd around me turned into half the camp,

I was so embarissed because I was still in my boxers and on the occasion I heard a couple of girls giggling and laghing.

I was so tired i never trained like this before in my life, who knew that Chiron was this good. And to top it all of he did not even have a sword.

I grabbed a water bottle and poured it all over me. I quickly felt my energy returning to me, When i remembered RIptide. I quickly ran back to my cabin and looked on the ground for my pants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FAST FOWARD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Not to bad Percy I see your getting better" Chiron said while dodging my blade,

He ran towards me gaining momentum, he jumped and was about to dropkick me in my face.

I swung with Riptide and i do not know how, but Chiron was standing on my sword.

He kicked me in my face and I fell on the ground so hard that I swear I broke something, Chiron quickly stabbed me and said "Not good enough".

I was so hurt that i felt like I was going to pass out, but I didn't for some reason my wounds were healing and I was glowing yes GLOWING. I was floating Mid air and I heard Chiron say to himself

" I have not seen this in over a thousand years can it be. I had no control over my body then before i knew it , there was an Earthquake wait a minute I was controlling the quake how can this be. I raised my hands and it got stonger. Then I remembered in Greek Mythology class that Poseidon was the Earth Quaker, how can this be I thought I only inherited one power. Water started to surround me I could not control it what was happening. The water took shape of an Octopus and was attacking anything in it's way. Now I really felt like passing out, I passed out 68 stories high, I was quickly gaining speed and it all wen't black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SELINA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O MY GODS what is happening to my Percy

HE'S ALL GLOWY AND IS CREATING SOME TYPE OF EARTHQUAKE/RAIN STORM THINGY.

I HOPE HE'S ALLRIGHT.

"PERCY" I heard many names call out "STOP IT PLEASE" I kept hearing

Chiron was pushing people back what on Olympus is happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FAST FOWARD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PERCY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What what happened to me and why am I in the Infermary"

" for some odd reason you caused an Earthquake you seaweed brain"

"Annabeth" I said as I was trying to get up

"NO don't get up or you'll Hur-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG"

" Your such a Seaweed Brain I told you not to get up" Annabeth said as she got some Ambrosia.

" Is anyone hurt" I asked

"Only one person" Annabeth started " Selina got hurt pretty bad she was trying to help you out and let's just say she broke a couple ribs, a leg and is still unconscience".

" O MY GODS i gotta go check on her to see if she's alrigh-"

I was interupted by Annabeth shushing me.

"She'll be okey anyways I think she deserved it".

"Annabeth how can you say such a thing" I just managed to get out

"She is trying to steal you from me she talkes when she sleeps and she only talks about you"

just then I felt a faint blush take over my face wow i must be really good looking.

" I know what your thinking" Annabeth said " I have to go on some quest and i'll be gone for a while if I hear anything about you and Selina it's over between us".


	8. DAD!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PERCY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The next day I awoke in my cabin and suprisingly Tison was there_

_"Wat's up Tyson" I said as I got out of bed._

_"PERCY PERCY PERCY I'M SO HAPPY YOU OKEY" he said while giving me the biggest hug I had ever gotten._

_"Easy there big guy" I barely got out of my mouth._

_"Sorry"_

_After breakfast I wen't to go say goodbuy to Annanbeth I did not see her at breakfast so I checked her cabin._

_I walked in and saw maybe three or four campers, and a note on Annabeth's bed._

_I picked it up and it read,_

_Percy I hope that you feel better, I wish you were up so we could say goodbuy and all, but you were still unconscience I will be fine DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME._

_~love Annabeth._

_As soon as I put the note down I noticed that there was something Gray and Blue sticking out from underneath her pillow. I picked it up and it had a picture of an owl on it. By now all the campers were gone and I was all alone, I turned it around and It was pretty simple to read because the font was big ans was in Red and Blue, something that made reading easier for kids with Dyslexia._

_DIARY. Wow it was here diary I had no clue she even had one I was about to open it when the Bell sounded time for Rock Climbing._

_After my Rock Climbing lesson which I was pretty good at It was time to train with Chiron ever since the Earthquake incadent he is trying to teach me how to controll the earth._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fast Foward~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Chiron I can't do it it's way to hard" I said while concentrating really hard which was hard to do with ADHD._

_"You can so it Percy" Chiron began" Wait A second the last time you controlled the Earth was when you were really mad right"._

_"Right" I replied._

_"Well don't you see all you need to do is get mad"._

_"Well how am I suppose to do that". I said back, when it hit me._

_I closed my eyes and all I did was think about Gabe when before you no it I was controlling the earth._

_I saw Chiron nodd and said " Your dismissed"._

_I quickly ran to the beach to practice Earth and water. The sand was actually a lot easier to controll._

_When Grover started to walk over to me._

_"Hey G-man were ya been" I said to try to start a conversation._

_"Im sorry just having a bad month you know"_

_"What happened" I asked sincerily._

_"It's Juniper" He replied._

_"what about Juniper" I interupted,_

_"Well she she she ran of with another satir". He said on the urge of tears._

_"Awww buddy dude im so sorry,........... listen there are other ladies out there"._

_"Yah I know, but it's not the same"._

_"dude" I said " If you ever need a shoulder or someone to talk to you know what cabin im in"._

_"Yah I know your a good friend Percy listen I got to go" Grover stated as he began to walk away._

_"Catch ya later"._

_Man no one was the same any more since the war was coming up and all._

_But before Grover was really gone he said " Good luck with Selina I heard she's looking for you"._

_I nodded and he was gone, wait a sec how'd he know about that.  
Ow well it was getting pretty late and everyone was asleep i'll probably talk to hear tommarow. I quickly took of my shirt and jumped into the water I decided to go deeper than I ever had before. I passed many fish, starfish, craps and a few hippocampi._

_"Wow I never been in this part of the ocean, there was like a border and when I crossed it I felt good energized and a really strong presence._

_A fash passed by and said "Master your Father is over there" and with it's Fin pointed to the most beautifull castle I had ever seen in my life it was covered in pearls. There were many treasures and Merpeople. _

_"This is Awesome is this Atlantis" I said to myself._

_"Yes your Majesty" said a passing merman._

_"cool"_

_I kept swimmimg closer to the palace seeng things I never thought I would ever see, There were a couple of cyclopes that a kind of mistaked for Tyson. I finally reached the palace._

_A guard with Gold armor opened the door for me._

_One look inside and I felt like Royalty I kept walking untill I reached the thrown room I walked Inside and saw.........................._

_**So wathcha Think love it hate it please review Constructive criticism welcomed**_


	9. DRAMA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PERCY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DAD OH MY GODS IM SO SORRY FOR INTERUPTING I THINK IM GONNA THROW UP" Percy said.

"Percy It's not what you think" Poseidon said while his face was redder than an apple.

I quickly ran out and closed the door.

"That was nasty Athena and my Dad getting it on" This is so not cool, I wonder what Annabeth Is gonna think. Wait a minute I thought Athena was one of those Virgin Goddesses. And plus Dad and Athena hate eachother, wait what if this has been going on for a while what if all that hate was a sherade. All these questions came into my mind, just try to picture your father getting it on with a goddess who want's to strangle you. They were probably just drunk or something yah that explains it. But what if they weren't. I sat down next to the door and saw Athena's head pop out she looked around and did not see me. The door shut and I deard Athena say "The coast is clear baby". Wow okey I should get out of hear. I heard all moaning and stuff and it was just to nasty. I kept saying to myself that they were just playing twister thats all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fast Foward~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I quickly ran into my cabin putting my shirt on. I got to the Fountain picked up a golden Drachnae (**SPELLING ?). ** I through it into the fountain and said Annabeth Chase, an image of her sleeping on a park bench made me sad. But I had to tell her everything.

"Hey Wisegirl" I screamed so loudly that Tyson actually woke up.

she screamed and fell right on the floor,

I could not stop laghing.

"Hey thats not funny" Annabeth Screamed

"You **Laugh** sh-sh-should have **laugh** seen th-t-the **laugh** look **laugh** on your face **laugh"**

"Not funny" Annabeth said while giving me the dirtiest look ever.

Once Tyson looked at who I was talking to he quickly ran out of bed and came running to the image of Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth I made you something" Tyson said inbetween breaths.

"Ohh thankyou Tyson that was so nice of you" Annabeth replied.

Tyson looked so happy he wen't to go tell all of the _FishPonies_.

"so whatcha wan't to tell me Percy" Annabeth asked.

"ohh right well anyways you are not going to believe this, I was out for a swim like usual and I decided to go deeper than usual I found Atlantis and my Father's palace".

"Ohh cool" Annabeth said

"That's not all" I began "I walked inside to see my Father and your Mother getting busy, If you know what I mean".

Annabeth looked like she was going to Die. "No no way there is no way".

"Annabeth you have yo believe me this has been going on for a while".

"NO THERE IS NO WAY". Annabeth began "MOTHER MOTHER".

And out of nowhere Athena appeared. "Yes Anna-".

She stopped dead in here tracks when she saw me,

"Ohh Hi Percy" Athena said nervously.

"Well I got to go" Athena said.

Before you know it everyone was yelling at eachother and the line wen't dead and a female voice appeared out of nowhere.

Please insert one golden Drachnae ( PLEASE SPELLING!!!) to continue. Aww whatever, I laid down in bed just starring at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door I thought that it was Tyson so I said

"Doors opened".

All of the sudden Selina came in.

Ohh Hades I was not expecting her untill later.

"Ughhh hey Percy"

"Hey hows it going I said".

"listen Percy We need to talk".

she sat down nest to me and was about to talk when she started kissing me.

She broke away saying "I love you".

She wen't to kiss me again, but I moved out of the way.

"Listen Selina". I was Interupted by Selina kissing me again.

"Im so sorry Percy" She began "I just need you inside of me".

"wh-wh-what did you say" I asked as she began to take her shirt of.

"You heard me".

"Selina we can't Im only 15". I said man was it hot in there.

"I know I just can't fight this anymore". She said before kissing me I tried to fight back I really did.

But she was Just so strong.

Out of nowhere an Voice appeared It was Annabeth's "PERCY" she was watching through an Iris message. While Selina was crawling on top of me like a lion. I accidently kicked her right in the face. it was an accident seriously it was just reflexes.

"PERCY HOW COULD YOU" Annabeth said as she wiped away the Iris message.

"You got it all wrong " I said " I love you not her".

But it was already to late she was gone. Wow what A day this has become I tried IM'ing her, but nothing.

Just as I had giving up I lied down on bed not even caring about the unconscious Selina laying on my floor.

As soon as I lied down in bed, my FAVORITE goddess appeared Athena.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY DAUGHTER THAT YOU WHAT LOVED HER !!!!".

Oh great the perfect ending for the Perfect day.


End file.
